


Dot to Dot

by chase_acow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot to Dot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefrozenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrozenheart/gifts).



**Title** : Dot to Dot  
 **Fandom – Pairing** : Teen Wolf – Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : nc-17  
 **Disclaimer** : Not my characters and not my shower. Sex on slippery surfaces should always be conducted with appropriate safety equipment.  
 **Notes** : For [](http://thefrozenheart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thefrozenheart.livejournal.com/)**thefrozenheart** because she's neat. : )  
 **Summary** : Shower porn!

 

 

 

"Okay, when I said you could use my shower, I didn't mean while I was still in it," Stiles stared straight ahead at the yellow lined tile in the shower stall. Steam curled around him, hopefully hiding any unfortunate reactions. Ripped to shreds in his own shower was a little too horror movie for him, despite all the other clichés that had recently taken over his life.

"I knocked. You didn't tell me to stay out," Derek said, shrug evident in his voice. As if he would have listened to Stiles anyway.

He hadn't heard the knock because he'd been singing _Love You Like A Love Song_ at the top of his voice. A cold draft of air was the first warning he got, and whatever Derek said, he did _not_ yowl like a dying cat. He'd turned for one tantalizing moment to see a long stretch of pale skin and bunching muscles, before whirling back to face the shower head.

Stiles shook his head, trying to flick shampoo lather off his forehead so he could keep his hands down covering his junk. It wasn't his fault he'd already started on some personal relaxation time before Derek interrupted. This wasn't like the shower room after lacrosse, this was a full on close encounter of the werewolf kind. He didn't like the comparison between their bodies; stupid muscle-headed, growly beta wolf. Like girls were still falling for that dark, mysterious, stranger in the shadows thing anyway.

"Most people wait for permission," he muttered, shuffling to the side as Derek slipped around him to stand under the spray. He almost went cross-eyed standing so close to the wall as he examined the grout filling the grooves between tiles.

Derek splashed the water around the stall, shaking like a dog in the rain. "I didn't want to be late for the movie," he answered.

When Stiles had asked if Scott and Allison wanted to go see the new Taylor Lautner movie, he hadn't actually meant to include the other skulking werewolf. Derek had evidently decided to invite himself along. He opened his mouth to _dis_ invite his creepy shower buddy, but then clicked his teeth shut again. What would it hurt really?

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles watched Derek steal his hair and body wash, squirting half the bottle into his palm. He'd seen Derek's bare chest before, but mostly he remembered the bone-saw more than toned pectorals and rock hard abs. Water cascaded down Derek's body, interrupted only by the random swipes of Derek's hands soaping himself up.

He heated up more than he could blame on the hot water, but seriously, who wouldn't with that much hunk of werewolf so close? Derek bumped into him and Stiles slipped trying to jump away. He ended up leaning forward, braced against the corner, with his forehead against the wall. The leftover lather in his hair slipped down and he shut his eyes tightly to keep the soap out.

"You have moles all down your back."

Obviously, he'd drowned. He had slipped in the shower, hit his head and drowned and that was the only reason he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder blade. Stiles knew because he used to stare at his moles in the mirror, hating every single one, that Derek circled one with his finger and then traced a line down to another. His touch squeaked down Stiles' wet skin, pressing so Stiles couldn't doubt he was being petted.

He sputtered, sucking in water that he then had to hack out before he said, "Dude! You can't just- You can't break into my shower and molest me!"

"Why not?" Derek asked, reaching around Stiles to help him stand back up. His chest pressed against Stiles' back, and he lowered his voice until it barely carried over the shower. "You can't lie to me. I hear your heartbeat. I smell how much you want me every time we're together. Why shouldn't I take what you want to give me?"

"That's nice and all, but consent comes out of my mouth not my sweat glands," Stiles said, making the mistake of blinking. He hissed at the sting and tried to rub his eyes, but Derek caught his wrists.

Derek maneuvered them until Stiles was under the water again. He let Stiles' hands go and tipped his face back, using his thumbs to gently brush the shampoo away and rinse his eyes. The water swept the soap away, but Derek kept his fingers moving, swirling over Stiles cheekbones, his nose, and his lips. Steam made it hard to breathe, but Stiles thought it might be something else tugging the air out of his lungs.

"Then say it," Derek said, backing away. He waited until Stiles opened his eyes before he continued, "Ask me. Tell me what you want."

Heart in his throat, Stiles opened his mouth to tell Derek exactly where he could stick it and not to let the shower curtain trip him on the way out. "Kiss me," he said, flinching immediately at the words. He didn't need the complications, there was enough on his plate with normal teenage angst without adding his best friend's furry problem, and the homicidal maniac terrorizing his town.

He watched Derek lean in until he freaked out, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Derek ignored his mouth and kissed his left cheek, dragged his lips back to his ears, tonguing the moles that dotted his skin. Stiles sucked in another breath, lucky Derek had moved him out from under the water so he didn't drown, as Derek worried his earlobe.

"Derek?"

"Wanted to count them," Derek said, rubbing his hand up Stiles' back to hold him still while Derek nibbled down his neck. "I wanted to trip you, and tear your shirt open so I could."

Stiles shivered, his arms automatically fitting against the top muscles of Derek's shoulders. He blinked again, watching as the water pushed Derek's longer hair forward into his eyes and Derek dipped his head to Stiles' collarbone. Teeth nipped him, and he tightened his grasp of Derek's hair until Derek kissed him in apology.

Derek left wide sucking kissing across his chest, but paused in the middle, glancing up at Stiles through his eyelashes. He nosed against Stiles' breastbone and then leaned back with a grin. "You have chest hair," he said, showing his obscenely perfect set of teeth.

"Don't mock my chest hair," Stiles said, chewing on his bottom lip. The water hit his back, still beating steady and hot. He fought the urge to cover himself again, it would just look stupid anyway since his dick couldn't be more obvious, pointing straight at Derek. "I happen to like it."

"Who said I didn't like it too?" Derek asked, dropping his hands down Stiles' hips. He knelt and followed a drop of water with his tongue as it made a path down his ribs to his bellybutton. Stiles felt Derek rumble with pleasure when he found the thin band of hair trailing down to his groin. "I like your body."

Since Stiles had pretty much resigned himself to sex in the dark for the rest of his life, the idea that someone else would actually like his thin, continuously flailing, and dotted with spots body, hit him hard in the gut. Derek's rough stubbled jaw scratched his thighs, but looking at Derek's face so close to dick made up for a lot of the irritation. He thought maybe he'd hyperventilate, but then he'd miss out on all the fun.

"Are you going to…" Stiles stopped, the words sticking in his throat. "Are you gonna?"

"Do you want me to?"

Stiles sucked in his lip and nodded.

Watching Derek's eyes bleed from green to shattered glass blue freaked him out more than the lightning flash change in snarls and shifts. That tiny part of his mind that would always be afraid of monsters demanded he run, but his knees were locked, rooted to the spot. He leaned back and the water poured down his chest again, leaving lines of hotter red trailing his body. It wouldn't be too much longer before the water ran cold.

"Ask me," Derek said, his hands roving up and down Stiles' thighs. He avoided No Man's Land, but teased and trailed the tips of his fingers up the insides of Stiles' legs.

"Will you?" Stiles asked, wondering why he'd even protested Derek simply taking what he wanted; he hated it when his mouth got ahead of his brain. Surely the chance for real sex with an actual person was worth whatever mocking he'd get later. "I want you to."

"Beg," Derek said, intentionally scratching Stiles with his chin, and licking up the crease where his leg met his body. "Say the words. Beg me."

"Please," Stiles said, immediately and unhesitating, and without whining. Nope, that sound had definitely been the pipes protesting the greater workload. "Please. Lick me, kiss me, suck me. Do whatever. Just, _please_."

Derek didn't make him wait, he turned his head and swallowed Stiles down. He saved Stiles from a real broken skull, holding Stiles up when every bone in his body simultaneously turned to goo. Somehow, Derek's mouth was even hotter than the stuffy bathroom. He let Stiles rock his dick forward, angling his head so it pushed against his cheek where Stiles could see.

His hand never felt as good wrapped around his dick as Derek's lips did. Stiles kept one palm on Derek's head and the other on the base of his dick. He couldn't have stopped his hips from rolling forward if he'd wanted to, but Derek rode him like an expert. Derek swallowed, sucked, licked, and kissed, just like Stiles had asked him to, letting out tiny noises that zinged immediately to Stiles' balls. He wouldn't have lasted long for a bad blowjob, but Derek was ruining him forever.

Nobody else would ever have the same lips Stiles knew were made to fit around his dick.

Stiles came with choking gasps that might possibly have sounded more like a chicken clucking when they echoed through the small bathroom. He hunched over with both hands on Derek's back to keep himself upright. Derek didn't let him breathe for long before his hands on Stiles' hips had him turning around into the spray.

The lukewarm water poured over his face and chest, chilling him everywhere except for where Derek left biting kisses across his skin. Once again, he knew from the path Derek took that he was tracing Stiles' moles from his left ass cheek down his thigh and back up the right side. He leaned his hands against the wall and after a second's worth of internal battle, he spread his legs to the edge of the tub.

Instantly, Derek pushed his face in the bigger space between Stiles' thighs, licking and sucking the new spots he found. He dug his thumbs into the fleshy part of Stiles' ass and pulled his cheeks apart, licking and nibbling there too.

For the first time, he wished he had more moles sprinkled his skin.

"You can fuck me if you want," Stiles said quietly, rubbing a hand over his head. His stomach flipped like the time he and Scott were off-roading through the forest and the tracks dropped out from under them. "If you wanted that, I mean."

Standing up behind him, Derek held him tightly, dick rubbing between Stiles' thighs and up under his ass. He wasn't much taller than Stiles, but so much broader and he held kept Stiles still while he rutted. "I do," Derek said, biting Stiles' neck and holding the flesh between his teeth for a second before letting it go with another lick. "I will. But not yet."

Derek pulled away and pushed Stiles down, bending him at the waist as if he were going to get fucked after all. He rebraced himself and turned his head, watching while Derek furiously pumped his hand on his dick. Derek stared him down, eyes flicking between Stiles' face and his ass. When he came, he aimed his spunk at Stiles' lower back and ass, waiting until he finished before rubbing it into Stiles' skin.

"C'mere," Derek said, pulling Stiles back around chest to chest with him. He hissed at the cold water, but ruthlessly used it to sluice Stiles' back clean before he bent to turn the tap off. His hands chilled Stiles' face when he held his head still. "I still owe you one."

"Wha-"

Then Derek's tongue occupied Stiles' mouth for his first real kiss. The bristles on Derek's face were softer than Stiles expected, and Derek wasn't satisfied merely kissing his mouth. Stiles closed his eyes as Derek kissed up his cheek and across his eyebrow. He always ended up back at Stiles' mouth, licking the corners and nipping Stiles' bottom lip.

Finally, Derek held him back when Stiles tried to follow to keep kissing. "If we don't go now, we'll be late to the movie," Derek said, gruffly, turning his head away as if he couldn't trust himself not to start mauling Stiles again.

"The movie?" Stiles gaped, his mouth hung open but he couldn't care less about his fish impression. "Who gives a fuck about the movie?"

Derek almost ripped the shower curtain down in his hurry to pull Stiles out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.


End file.
